


The Boy Of My Dreams

by DarkSkyRed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad English, M/M, bottom!levi, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSkyRed/pseuds/DarkSkyRed
Summary: There is not much to say





	

I hear that voice again screaming but I can not understand it ....  
I look at my surroundings but everything I see black or rather I see nothing  
I do not mind this defect  
It's normal for me

What I see are my dreams of rather, my memories of a life of pure misery, of misery consuming the hopes of humanity, I was the strongest and he was the hope of humanity.

But those memories were diffuse, he could not see it only to see his youthful silhouette and full of hope of success.

That world in which he lived the colors were so bright, so much so as to want to go outside the walls to see what everyone longed for, freedom.

I will see it some day that I intend to leave these, to see its beauty and not to be locked in that dark place .....

Now in this life it can not be so

But fortunate that in this reincarnation there is no one to threaten us against our nothing but ourselves

I do not have my sight, I do not see anything and I will not see it until the day of my death.

Those illusions of seeing again do not renew my strength or the reluctance to not want to live in this world that I do not know, in the only I can feel my surroundings and ask for help like the filth that I am, to feel sorry for me ...

As it would be if I could see

See all the colors in what I hear about those beautiful landscapes that I could not see in my previous life ...

I did not want to regret being born as well as not being able to identify as someone who has value

In my childhood years my mother took care of me, everything to feel comfortable with her, she was loving to me, patient with a soft voice that offered peace in my home.

Since I had memory I was taught to use the braille system, at first it cost me but with time I was improving, to the point of being a child "prodigy" that with private lessons I started learning to play the violin, piano and singing (I liked it a lot) until I mastered it to my 13.

All her friends said that I looked like her, and a going to the school of the children girls bothered me to have an effeminate appearance, which does not affect me at all, to have a resemblance to my mother a working woman , Fair was to be admired.

According to what he told me his hair was a jet of color, white complexion and gray eyes, but when he touched, his hair was very soft with a slight smell a perfume next to his youthful face, a perfect nose, just like My memories I turned To meet my mother, Kuchel.

I did not spend much time in school, or so I thought. Passing Braille classes braille and a simple recorder that helped me when I miss some words of the subject that did not dictate and suffer from congenital Amaurosis does not help much 눈 _ 눈.

He carried with me a cane that unfolds, I use it when I am not accompanied by the company of my mother, also to improvise in recognizing the place.

In time to reach a good friends Mike and Hanji, the first with a rare fetish to smell people (like a dog) and the thing dedicated to discovering the mysteries of the world, Well 눈 _ 눈.).

My attitude is not very encouraging that we say, over time I became very distant, I do not want to be hurt or abuse my disability, thanks to Kenny could use his teachings, his training sessions.  
Traductor de Google para empresas:Google Translator ToolkitTraductor de sitios webGlobal Market Finder  
Información del Traductor de GoogleComunidadMóvilAcerca de Goo


End file.
